For the Love of an Elf
by GlorfindelOfGondolin
Summary: In the movie, they didn't have enough time to develop Kili's background story and his love for Tauriel, this Fanfiction is about the interactions between the two of them but also with his brother Fili and Thorin.
1. Chapter 1 - Bag End

**Chapter 1 - Bag End**

 _-APRIL-_

"This is madness…" said Dis her arms crossed on her chest, looking at her beloved sons saddling the ponies. "You will only find ruins and desolation in this quest."

Kili finished to tie her sword on his saddle then turned back to face his mother. He looked at his brother Fili whom seems also devastated by the incoming separation. The older one walked slowly toward Dis and took her head inside his hands.

"Mother, you cannot ask us to let our uncle take back Erebor by himself", whispered Fili, smiling at his mother with love. "If anything would happen to him, I will become the Heir of the Lonely Mountain, it is our duty to be there", he added then with even more softness "as the descendants of Durïn."

Dis looked down, not knowing what she should answer. Kili never saw his mother being in so much pain and despair, the woman he knew always looked so proud and strict. He joined his mother next to his brother.

"We will be careful, I promise you" said Kili with a malicious smile on his lips.

"You? Careful?" Respond Dis with a hint of irony. "You have always been careless and unaware of the danger! Do not try to convince me of the opposite".

Kili laughed out loud, she was not completely wrong. He gave her really hard time during his childhood.

"Gandalf will be with us" added Fili. "He is a powerful wizard."

"He is a trouble maker" claimed Dis clenching her teeth. "He put in your and your brother's head false ideas. You do not know anything. I have seen the dragon with my own eyes, I have seen Dale in ruins, devastated by the desolation of Smaug. No one can kill him..."

The brothers looked at each other again, they already knew that the memories of this terrible night were still hunting their mother, years after. Neither his brother nor Kili have known Erebor, they were born years after the lost of the dwarf city but even if they have a peaceful life in the Blues Mountains, something beyond understanding was attracting them to the Lonely Mountain. Dis sighed loudly, she took her sons in her arms.

"Come back to me..." Pain can be heard in her voice as she talked.

She stepped away from them after a few seconds, keeping her hands on their cheeks. The expression on her face changed suddenly. Kili understood at this moment that his mother gave them her blessing. Fili couldn't hold back a smile.

"Please look after each other" She said with a strong voice. "Fili, keep an eye on your brother. He is still young and unconscious."

Kili laughed again, he and his brother were only 5 years apart, which is nothing compared to the long life of the dwarves, but in the eyes of his mother, he was still the young little tumultuous child with the bad habit to put himself in trouble. And Fili has always been there to put him out of this. Dis regained her strength, she stood straight and said with a strong voice:

"Take back Erebor."

Kili said to himself looking at his mother that at that right time, she looked exactly like his uncle Thorin, the same strong mind. She also had the blood of Durïn inside her veins and her aura was royal.

"Tell your uncle that if anything had to happen to you, I will kill him myself."

The brothers knew deep down that she was not joking and imagining their mother angry scared them immediately. They stepped back to join their ponies, Fili helped his brother onto his pony and then got on his.

"Kili"

He turned his head to his mother, she took his hand and placed something inside it. It was a black stone with dwarvish runes on it.

"Return to me..." read Kili.

He stared at his mother with love.

"You do not know all the danger of this world, you are still young." She paused before adding "I have a bad feeling about this quest that I cannot get out of my head. A dark shadow is upon you my sons."

He tossed the stone into the air, grab it and put it into his pocket.

« May those runes protect you."

They glanced one last time at their mother and spurred their ponies. They didn't see their mother hiding her tears. She somehow knew that it was the last time she will see her sons.

In a hole in the ground there lived a honorable Hobbit named Bilbo Baggins. It wasn't a nasty, dirty wet hole full of warms and woozy smells, this was a hobbit hole, and that means, good food, a warm half and all the comfort of home. Son of Belladonna Took, Bilbo lived a peaceful hobbit life, as calm as the shire could be. This day started wonderfully well and he wanted to enjoy the first lights of the sun by smoking in his garden in front of his house. As he was throwing the smoke out of his mouth, the sun suddenly disappeared. Biblo opened one eye and saw an old man dressed with a long grey coat, a large hat and he was holding a wooden staff. Bilbo knew that face but couldn't put a name on it. He looked around him but the wizard was not moving.

"Good morning" said Bilbo.

Bilbo said that as a simple form of courtesy but also because it was actually a wonderful day. The old man raised one eyebrow under his hat.

"What do you mean?" answer the old man. "Do you wish me a good morning or do you mean that it is a good morning whether I want it or not? Or perhaps you mean to say that you feel good on this particular morning? Or are you simply stating that this is a morning to be good on? "

Bilbo frowned his eyebrows, puzzled by this answer.

"All of them at one, I suppose. Can I help you?"

The old man changed the wooden staff to his other hand. Bilbo waddled on the bench, waiting for the answer.

"That remains to be seen. I'm looking for someone to share in an adventure"

The hobbit looked at the wizard in the eyes, surprised.

"An adventure? No, I don't imagine anyone west of Bree would have much interest in adventures." Said Bilbo as he stood up.

Bilbo goes to his mailbox to take out the letters. He put his pipe inside his mouth as he reading the letters, looking discreetly toward the old man.

"Nasty, Disturbing, uncomfortable things. Make you late for dinner." He put the letters inside his pocket and walked to his door." Good morning."

"To think that I should have lived to be "good morninged" by Belladonna Took's son as if I were selling buttons at the door"

Bilbo turned back as the wizard mentioned the name of his beloved mother. Who was that man? How could he know all this sort of thing about him?

"Beg your pardon?" Asked Bilbo with bitterness in his voice.

"You've changed and not entirely for the better, Bilbo Baggins." Answered the old man.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?"

"Well, you know my name, although you don't remember I belong to it. I'm Gandalf"

Bilbo suddenly remembered the fireworks of the old wizard when he was a child, always here to celebrate all the birthdays and celebrations with them.

"Gandalf the wandering wizard who made such excellent fireworks? Heh Heh No idea you were still in business."

Gandalf laughed frankly in his beard, changing again the staff from hand.

"Well I'm pleaded to find you remember something about me even if it's only my fireworks. Well that's decided, it will be very good for you and must amusing for me. I shall inform the others."

The Bilbo's enthusiasm went down immediately. He loved his life here in Bag End so much and he didn't want anything unexpected to happen.

"Inform the who? What? No. No. No wait, we do not want any adventures here, thank you. Not today. I suggest you try over the hill or across the water." As he was speaking, he moved toward the door. He turned to goes in but turned back. "Good morning."

Bilbo closed the door, breathing out. He locked the door, hoping that it will be enough to discourage the old wizard. The hobbit heard a weird scratching on the door, he put his ears against it but the strange noise stopped. He goes next to the window and saw Gandalf leaving. Bilbo felt immediately relieved.

Fili and Kili arrived very late in the night at Bree after riding all day. They were exhausted but happy to finally being able to rest. The brothers received during the day a message from Gandalf giving the meeting point at the house of man called Bilbo Baggins. They will have to go to the shire the next day. They leaded there ponies to the prancing pony's stables before heading to the tavern. They rented a room for one night and paid for two evening meals. They ate in silence and then want to their room, it was sold as a special dwarf room, but they didn't expect it to be this much accurate. The furniture was made by dwarves cabinet markers from the Blues Mountains (regarding the style) and there was also tapestries made in the iron hills. A warm wood fire has been lighted on the chimney and somehow it felt like home to Kili. And it made him feel nostalgic. It has been three weeks since he left his hometown and his mother and seeing this place brought him back memories. Fili put off some clothes to keep only one shirt and his trousers, and then went to bed. Despite his tiredness, Kili wasn't in a mood to sleep. He changed also clothes but instead going to bed, he sat at the windows. The dwarf took the black stone outside his pocket and looked at it. It was raining and not a lot of light could be seen. As he thought his brother was asleep, Fili came sitting in front of him.

"You should sleep Kili, tomorrow will be a rough day."

Kili didn't answer, he couldn't clearly see his brother in the darkness but he tried not to cross his eyes. The rain was hitting hard on the window, the drops were reflecting on his face. The incoming reunion with his uncle made him feel happy but at the same time, he was anxious. He was the youngest and he knew Thorin had high hopes for Fili, as he was his legitimate heir, but he was also very proud of him. He always has show the same love for both of them but deep down, it seems to Kili that their uncle hold his brother in a higher esteem. He wanted to prove to the others that he, too, could be a brave warrior, but not everyone seems to believe in him, including his own mother. Fili knew that something was wrong with Kili, it is not really in his habit to stay silence. He saw the little stone in his brother's hands.

"Mother gave you this isn't it?" murmured Fili looking at it.

"She seems doubting me, doubting that I am able to be with you in this quest" said Kili looking at the stone sadly.

Fili put his hands on Kili's shoulder squeezing it softly and smiled at him.

"Your place is next to me Brother, I know better than anyone your skill with a bow and a sword, and you are one of the smartest dwarves." Kili winced with a half smile at the last compliment, doubting about this one. "Our mother is worry because you are the young one, brave but a little unconscious. I promised to keep you safe and I will."

Kili gave to his brother a sweet smile, he has always been here when he was feeling down and knew exactly what to say to make him feel better.

"I will protect you too brother" he answer with love.

Fili put his hands on Kili's neck and pressed his head on his. It was a soft act of brotherhood very common in the dwarvish culture.

"Now you need to rest" said Fili as he stepped back from his brother.

Kili nodded silently and put back the stone in his pocket. He felt more peaceful thanks to his brother. He was determined to prove his value to his mother but also to his uncle, Thorin Oakenshield.

At the first streak of dawn, they took the road to the shire, it was at one day of travel. They were really enthusiastic thinking about meeting back their uncle and Gandalf. However they didn't know who has been invited besides them. Balïn and his brother must be among them as they are Thorin's closest friends. They also didn't know the reason of their visit in this land, this far from the glorious dwarven kingdom of Erebor.

The travel to the shire was very quiet, they only have met a few travelers and some traveling merchants who were surprised to meet dwarves in those lands. The first hobbits they met were in a forest not far from the shire. They were barefoot, hairy foots, with shorts and one of them was holding a fishing rod. The brothers have nether met any hobbits but they knew how they look.

"Good morning master Hobbit" Said Fili bowing his head a bit. 'We are looking for Bag End, is it the right way?"

The hobbits looked at each others, surprised to meet armored dwarves so close to their borders. One of them however showed a direction with his finger and said:

"This way master dwarf, you still have half a day at ponies."

"Much obliged. Have a wonderful day master Hobbit."

As the sun started to fade behind the hills, they arrived at their destination. The brothers appreciated a lot the shire, seeing how simple the hobbits were living, but also how much they enjoy their life. Their house dig into the ground intrigued Kili a lot. They tied their ponies and climbed on the last house, where mister Boggins was supposed to live. They saw the blue mark of Gandalf burnt on the door. They were relieved to eat a good meal tonight after this long riding day. Fili walked up to the door and rang the bell.

Bilbo has spent his day on his guards, afraid to meet again Gandalf. He was now tired and his suspicion went down a little. The wizard must have given up the idea to take him in an adventure as he said.

The night has come and Biblo felt a little hungry. He lighted a fire and put in his plate a fried fish and some vegetables with potatoes. He sat down, tied a napkin around his neck and when he was about to pierce a potato with the folk, the bell rang. Bilbo looked up, freezing for a moment. He wasn't expecting visit tonight… He stood up and opened the door. A dwarf armed with tattoos on his head was standing here in front of him.

"Dwalin, at your service"

Bilbo quickly closed his dressing grow, not knowing what to say or why this dwarf was here.

"Uh, Bilbo Baggins, at yours." Answered the hobbit as the dwarf entered his home. "Do we know each other?

"No" simply said Dwalin.

He goes in the hallway, looking around him as if he was searching for something.

"Which way laddie? Is it down here?"

"Is what down where?" Asked the hobbit, more and more confused by the awkward situation.

"Supper" He put off his coat and through it into Bilbo's arm."He said there'd be food and lots of it. »

"He said? Who said?"

As Dwalin was swallowing the entire diner that Bilbo made earlier for himself, the bell rang again. The hobbit opened the door to found another dwarf.

"Balïn, at your service" said the dwarf as he bowed.

"Good evening" answered Bilbo, more and more lost.

"Yes, yes, it is. Though I think it might rain later." Added the new arriver. "Am I late?

"Late for what?"

"Oh! Evening brother!" shouted Balïn entering the house without being invited.

"By my beard, you're shorter and wider than last we met."

Bilbo closed the door, upset. He didn't understand what's going on. The two dwarves moved toward each other and as a greeting, they knocked their forehead. Then, Dwalïn took his brother to the pantry as the hobbit was trying to understand why they were here and if they could leave. But the dwarves weren't listening at all, more interested into the cheese of the poor Bilbo. As he started to despair, once again, the bell rang. Bilbo was more and more upset and this time, he opened the door without any sort of gentleness. Two young dwarves this time, one blond and one brown, were at his door.

"Fili" said the blond dwarf.

"And Kili" added the other.

"At your service" said the two at the same time, bowing.

"You must be mister Boggins." Asked Kili.

"Nope! You can't come in. You've come to the wrong house." Could finally say Bilbo, closing the door.

Kili put his foot to block the door, preventing the hobbit from locking it. They certainly didn't come all this way from the Blues Mountains to be sent back like that.

"What? Has it been canceled? He asked.

"No one told us" added Fili, looking at his brother.

"Can- No, nothing's been canceled." Answered Bilbo, wanting to add that nothing has never been organized this night at his home, and certainly not a diner with four dwarves.

"That's a relief." Said Kili with a bright smile.

Then again, the dwarves came in without being invited. Fili put into Bilbo's arms his weapons including swords, a lot of knife and axes as his brother was looking at the house.

"Careful with these. I just had them sharpened." Said Fili.

"It's nice, this place. Did you do it yourself?" Asked Kili as he was cleaning his shoes on a wooden chest.

"What? No, it's been in the family for years. That's my mother's glory box! Can you please not do that?"

"Fili, Kili, come on, give us a hand." Said Dwalin.

He took Kili by the shoulder to lead him at the dining room. It has been a long time since he has not met Dwalin and seeing him made Kili happy.

"Mister Dwalin." He said with a smile.

Kili arrived with Dwalin in the dining room where they met Balïn.

"Shove this in the hallway. Otherwise we'll never get everyone in." Ordered the old dwarf.

Fili arrived too and grabbed with Kili a side of the table. Kili saw Bilbo coming to them, still holding his brother's weapons. He said to himself that the hobbit looked too surprise for being aware of this meeting. Fili doesn't seem to be bothered by this question, too happy to be with Dwalin and Balïn. And if Gandalf told them to come here, it was for a reason thought Kili.

"Everyone? How many more are there?"

The bell rang again.

"Oh no. no. There is nobody home!" screamed Bilbo, throwing Fili's weapons on the chest. "Go away and bother somebody else. There are far too many dwarves in my dining room as it is. If this is some clot-head's idea of a joke, I can only say it is in very poor taste."

Bilbo opened the door and a whole bunch of dwarves felt on the floor. The face of the old man from this morning appeared in the door opening.

"Gandalf…"


	2. Chapter 2 - The Beginning of the Journey

**Chapter 2 - The beginning of the journey**

Fili and Kili took their time to greet everyone, hugging them and asking for news. For some dwarves, it has been a long time since they last saw them, they only had a few memories from their childhood. Everyone has seems to arrived except Thorin was still missing. He was holding a council with dwarves from the seven kingdoms. He will arrive late in the night.

Meanwhile, the dwarves went to the dining room and moved Bilbo's furniture to have enough space to fit them all. Fili brought Kili with him to find the beer barrel. They found it in the storage room and as Gandalf was counting the dwarves to make sure everyone was here, they put it in the dining room. Every dwarf was bringing different dishes while the hobbit was trying to take back some of it. He gave up, the persistence and the stubbornness of the dwarves were to powerful for the hobbit.

They all sat at the table and ate in happiness, drinking beers, throwing food to each other, laughing and burping. Gandalf was eating with them too. The atmosphere was cheerful and warm. Kili even seems to have forgot his worries from yesterday. At the end of the dinner, his brother and him decided to smoke a little in the kitchen near the chimney. Gandalf generously proposed his own pipe weed and they accepted it happily. Balin took the opportunity to explain to the lads the reasons of their meeting here in bag end. Thorin was looking for a fourteenth member for the company, a burglar, someone discreet enough to steal the Arkenstone, the king jewel, without being seen by the dragon. This task to choose this fourteenth member has been given to Gandalf and he has chosen Bilbo Baggins. The situation and the reason of their visit in the shire were much more understandable for Kili but for him, the hobbit doesn't seem to be aware of the plans Gandalf made for him, or maybe he already knew but was against it.

"How do you feel?" Asked Fili to his brother, his pipe between his lips.

"Much better" answer Kili with a smile. "How could I be unhappy surrounded by our kin?"

Fili was about to answer when the hobbit came in. He took back a napkin from Nori and angrily folded it.

"Bebother and confusticate these dwarves!" grumbled Bilbo, his head against the storage shelf.

"My dear Bilbo, what on earth is the matter?" asked joyfully Gandalf as he went into the kitchen too.

"What's the matter? I'm surrounded by dwarves! " Screamed Bilbo moving his arms. 'What are they doing here?"

"Oh they are quite a merry gathering once you get used to them."

" I don't want to get used to them!"

The brothers looked at each other as the wizard and the hobbit were leaving the room. Fili extinguished his pipe, Kili was more and more skeptical, their host was definitely not aware of their coming.

"I will go to the dining room" said Fili. "To see if anyone needs my help."

Kili nodded and looked at his brother leaving the room. He finished peacefully his pipe and then went to the corridor.

"Excuse me. I'm sorry to interrupt but what should I do with my plate?" asked a voice to his right.

"Here you go, Ori. Give it to me." Fili took the plate from Ori' hands and throwed it toward Kili without a word.

He caught it right on time and then throwed it again to Bifur who was in the kitchen. Kili couldn't stop laughing because of Fili who kept launching the rest of the dishes. Bilbo was desperately trying to stop them. At the end, all plates and glasses were stacked perfectly without breaking. The dwarves were laughing and smiling, and Bilbo was amazed by the result. However, all laughs and joy disappeared after the knocking of someone on the front door.

"It's him" simply said Gandalf.

The wizard opened the door and a dwarf taller than the average with long dark hair was standing there. The way he carried his head with pride, the tough look he had, anyone could tell that this dwarf was from royalty. Kili arrived with his brother in the hall. They were happy to see that it was their uncle.

"Gandalf, I though you said this place would be easy to find" Said Thorin by looking at the wizard. "I lost my way, twice. I wouldn't have found it at all had it not been that mark on the door."

"Mark? There's no mark on that door" said Bilbo when he arrived in the hall as Thorin walked in his house. "It was painted a week ago."

"There is a mark" Answered Gandalf. "I put it there myself."

Thorin took off his coat and he quickly turned back to see his nephews Fili and Kili. He smiled at them then focused again on Bilbo and Gandalf.

"Bilbo Baggins, allow me to introduce the leader of our company, Thorin Oakenshield."

"So, this is the hobbit " Said Thorin as he gave his coat to Kili and moving forward the hobbit. "Tell me mister Baggins, have you done much fighting?"

"Pardon me?" Asked Bilbo, puzzled while Thorin was turned around him.

"Axe or sword? What's your weapon of choice?" Continued the dwarf. The situation was very funny for Kili. He knew this old habit of Thorin to toy with someone to trouble him.

"Well, I do have some skill at cankers, if you must know...but I fail to see why that's relevant."

"Thought as much. He looks more like a grocer than a burglar" Thorin smiled and the other dwarves laughed.

He turned back toward Fili and Kili with a bright smile and hugged them. It has been a very long time since they last saw him in the blue Mountains. Their uncle was too busy to make sure everything was ready for this quest, he was barely home.

"My dear nephews" he said with his cheeks against theirs. "You were allowed to come at last. How is my beloved sister doing? "

"She is alright" answered joyfully Fili.

"She promised to kill you herself if anything happened to us." Added Kili with a half-smile.

Thorin laughed openly putting his hands on his nephews' back, leading them to the dining room. Kili couldn't keep himself from smiling, he was happy to be together with his uncle, he was a real example for him.

"I have no doubt about that!" He said. "But enough talking, I'm starving! Let's go eat something."

Thorin sat down in the dining room around all the dwarves and Gandalf. Bilbo was standing next to the wizard, he gave to Thorin the only food that has been left by the dwarves: some soup and bread. Kili was waiting patiently, his uncle had to tell them how the meeting with the dwarves from the seven kingdoms ended up. The dwarves from the iron hills promised an important support, if they accept to help them to fulfill their quest.

"Is Dain with us? " Finally asked Dwalin.

Thorin looked at him in silence, he sighed loudly, searching for the right way to announce the news. The brothers looked at each other. They knew what that silence means. Kili saw the huge deception on his brother's face.

"They will not come." Said Thorin, a lot of sighs could be heard from the dwarves. "They say this quest is ours and ours alone."

"You're going on a quest?" Asked Bilbo who remained silence so far.

As an answer, Gandalf asked him to bring some lights. When Bilbo came back, he discovered on his table a map that the wizard put out of his coat.

"The lonely mountain…" He read.

"Aye, Oin as read the portents, and the portents say it is time" Said Gloin.

"Ravens have been seen flying back to the mountain, as it was foretold." Added Oin. "When the birds of yore return to Erebor, the reign of the beast will end."

Kili knew those omens by heart, every dwarf from the Blue Mountains knew it. They were waiting for the return of the birds to Erebor, and now for the first time since the dragon's attack, they indeed came back. Moreover, Smaug has not shown any sign of life for sixty years, there was a small chance that it was dead, but still a chance. It was enough evidence for Thorin to decide to take back the lonely mountain. Kili remembered that day when his uncle came to announce his decision to Dis, his mother. She was strongly opposed to this quest, even before knowing that her sons will take part of it. She feared for the life of his brother, she has already lost so many beloved one in quests like that. His great grand-father and father both died in the battle of Kazakdum and his grand-father went missing. Thorin and her sons were the last family she had. Fili and Kili were eavesdropping their conversation and when they heard that Thorin wanted to take back Erebor, they immediately asked their uncle to be part of this quest too. It was in Thorin's intentions from the start to take them with him. Dis tried to make them change their mind but there was nothing she can do as Thorin already agreed. It was a lost cause.

"What beast?" Asked Bilbo from the empty pantry.

"That would be a reference to smaug the terrible." answered Bofur "Teeth like razors, claws like meat hooks, extremely found of precious metals."

"Yes I know what a dragon is" Interrupted the hobbit.

"The task would be difficult with an army behind us but we number just thirteen" Said Balïn. "And not thirteen of the best nor brightest."

The company of the dwarves started to fuss and scream all at the same time, however the silence came back immediately when Fili started to speak. He didn't have the same strong authority as Thorin, but the same blood was flowing in their veins, they all felt that they must listen to him.

"We may be few in number, but we're fighters, all of us."

"And you forget, we have a wizard in our company" Added Kili. "Gandalf will have killed hundreds of dragons in his time!"

All the dwarves turned toward Gandalf, asking him about past battles with dragons but the silence of the wizard only made them shout again. Bilbo tried to calm them, but it was Thorin who shut them up by standing up, asking for silence.

"If we have read these signs do you not think others will have read them too ?" Shouted Thorin under the acclamation of the dwarves. "Rumors have begun to spread. The dragon, smaug, has not been seen for sixty years. Do we sit back while others claim what is rightfully ours? Or do we seize this chance to take back Erebor?"

"You forget, the front Gate is sealed." pointed out Balïn. "There is no way into the mountain."

"That my dear Balïn, is not entirely true" Gandalf brought out a massive iron black key from his sleeve.

"How came you by this?" Asked Thorin, puzzled that the wizard were in the possession of this old key full of memories.

"It is given to me by your father? By Thrain, for safekeeping" Gandalf gave the Key to Thorin. "It is your now."

Kili and the other dwarves got excited about the fact that there was a key, meaning there was another entry to the mountain. Gandalf told them that dwarf doors are invisible when closed by the naked eye, the answer was somewhere in this map, unknown even by the wizard.

"The task I have in mind will require a great deal of stealth and a small amount of courage" Said Gandalf.

"That's why we need a burglar" Shouted Ori.

"And a good one too" Added Bilbo. "An expert I'd imagine."

"And are you?" asked Gloin.

Bilbo only had the time to answer "no" that already the dwarves started to shout and fuss again, this time, Gandalf intervened. He stood up and his voice changed, he seems taller than he already was. Kili found the wizard scary at this particular moment.

"Enough! If I say Bilbo Baggins is a burglar then a burglar he is. You asked me to find the 14th member of the company and have chosen Mr. Baggins. There is a lot more to him than appearances suggest. And he's got a great deal more to offer than any of you know, including himself. You must trust me on this."

"Very well, we will do it your way" Said Thorin. "Give him the contract."

Kili saw Balin stretched the contract to Bilbo who was still protesting. Even if he trusted Gandalf's choice, he doubted that the young hobbit that loved his home will be able to be part of this dangerous quest. Bilbo was not a warrior, he has never left the shire, Kili could tell that just by looking at him. He knew his brother was thinking the same way. However, it seems to the dwarf that when Gandalf showed the map to the hobbit, he had seen a strange glow in Bilbo's eyes. As the hobbit was reading the different way he may die and Bofur was explaining to him what an incineration is, Bilbo passed suddenly out. Kili sighed, he was definitely not ready for an adventure.

After Bilbo regained consciousness, he gave his final answer to Gandalf. Thorin and Balin were the one to announce to the others that the hobbit wanted to stay peacefully in Bag End, nobody was surprised. The departure to Erebor the next morning, and the way was long. They didn't have much time to waste. Kili was disappointed by the result of this meeting, he had hope after all that the hobbit might decided to join them. However, nobody was more affected by Bilbo's decision than Gandalf who didn't say anything ever since then.

The following day, all the dwarves were ready to leave. They left the house in silence with Gandalf and make sure to not wake up Bilbo. Fili and Kili rejoined their ponies they have left down the hill.

"It was a waste of time to come here" said Fili as he was saddling the pony. "Mister Baggins will never leave his hobbit's hole."

Kili didn't know what to answer because he knew his brother was right. Nevertheless, the young dwarf kept a slim hope that somehow the hobbit might change his mind. He saw the way Bilbo was looking at Thorin when his uncle talked about Erebor. This look was the desire of adventure and discovery, Kili had the same during his youth. Fili helped him get on his pony and then went on his own.

"Let's meet the others, they are waiting for us."

Thorin, Gandalf and the other dwarves were waiting for them near the shire's border. When they rejoined them, they left for Bree in a heavy silence.

"We shouldn't have come" said Gloin. "A hobbit would have never left his pipe weed and his garden."

"You should not under estimate the bravery of the Hobbit master dwarf" answered Gandalf. " And we are still in the shire, it is not too late."

"I could bet all I have that he will not come." Laughed Gloin.

"Do you"? Asked Kili from behind them.

"What are you talking about lad?"

"You said you could bet anything" said Kili as he joined Gloin with his pony with a malicious smile. "I think that Mister Baggins will come, are you ready to bet?"

"I bet that he will not come!" screamed Fili while laughing. He knew his brother by heart, nothing can surprise him anymore.

Gloin grumbled but ended up accepting the game. Gandalf obviously bet that Bilbo will come with Balin, Dwalin and Bofur. Dwalin, Oin and Gloin bet on the opposite.

"Don't you have anything better to do rather than betting on this kind of useless things?" Asked Thorin with a very authoritative voice. "This is not a place for a weak hobbit, his cowardness saved him from a certain death."

Everyone kept silence. Fili had a false reproving look towards his brother but couldn't stay serious much longer and they both laughed. Thorin turned to them with an angry face but only saw the brothers with an unexpressive face. When they were traveling together, Fili was always more serious, as he was the oldest and has much more responsibility. However, when Thorin is here, they both have their playful spirit.

The company was about the leave the shire when they heard a voice from behind.

"Wait! Wait!"

All the ponies stopped and turned towards the voice. Bilbo was running after them, a huge bag on his back and waving the contract in the air. Gandalf had a satisfied smile on his lips while Thorin was confused. Kili looked at his brother who looks happy to see Bilbo but disappointed by the bet at the same time.

"I signed it" said Bilbo as he gave the contract to Balïn.

The old dwarf took it and looked at the signature with his monocle. Balin couldn't really hide his happiness to see the young hobbit here.

"Everything appears to be in order" Said Balïn as he stored the contract in his purse. "Welcome, Master Baggins, to the company of Thorin Oakenshield."


	3. Chapter 3 - The Pale Orc

**Chapter 3: The Pale Orc**

* * *

 _I recommend you to listen the beautiful « Song of Durïn » sang by Clamavi De Profundis, if you don't know it yet, it will be the best thing you could listen._

* * *

Once Biblo accepted to join them, the dwarves gave him a pony and headed to Erebor in the company of the hobbit and Gandalf. Kili was satisfied, not only because he had won his bet against his brother but mostly because he has found in Bilbo a pleasant travel companion. The Halfling was like a little child, amazed by everything around him and his way of riding Myrtle, his pony, was terrible but yet very funny to watch.

In the evening, they used to drink together most of the time. All the dwarves seemed to have accepted Bilbo, except for Thorin. He only spoke with him to give orders, the exception being a half-hearted good morning at the start of each day. Kili felt bad because of his uncle's attitude towards the hobbit, but there was nothing he could do against Thorin's strong temperament.

The lads enjoyed time in Bilbo's company greatly, as he told them stories about his ancestors. He was especially proud of one of them who was apparently tall enough to ride a horse. In exchange, the dwarves spoke about the achievement of their kin and the line of Durïn. How Mahal, Aulë in elvish, created the dwarves without the consent of Illuvatar.

"Who is Illuvatar?" asked Bilbo while they were riding.

"He is the father of all things" answered Fili. "The one who created the elves and the humans. Mahal is a Valar but also our creator."

"Illuvatar was the only one allowed to put life onto middle earth," added Kili, eating an apple. "He discovered what Mahal did and came to him. Aulë wanted to destroy his creation to repent, but Illuvatar had compassion for the dwarves when he heard their scream of fear. He accepted to add our kin to his own creation. Durïn was the first of the seven dwarves to be born."  
"A song has been written to honor his memory" Fili said, and started to sing with his deep, soft voice.

 _The world was young, the mountain green,_

 _No strain yet on the Moon was seen,_

 _No word were laid on stream or stone,_

 _When Durïn woke and walked alone._

Bilbo had heard the dwarves sing in his home in Bag End. It seemed to him that they enjoyed music a lot despite, the rumors describing them as ignorant warriors who don't know how to appreciate arts.

 _He named the nameless hills and dells,_

 _He drank from yet untasted wells._

Fili quieted down, and Kili picked up where his brother left off. He sang the song about his ancestor as beautifully as he could. His mother had taught it to him when he was still young. The dwarf was much known for his singing skill and it was one of the only things he was better at than his brother.

 _He stood and looked ain Mirrormere,_

 _And saw a crown of stars appear._

Bilbo turned back to watch Thorin when he heard his voice. The dwarf prince hasn't talked much since they have left the shire and it surprised the hobbit to hear him sing like that. Thorin's face looked so peaceful, he never saw him with an expression this soft so for a few minutes, Bilbo forgot how severe he was with him. All the dwarves started to sing at the same time, their voices resonated in the forest and it seemed that nature itself wanted to listen, as no other sound could be heard.

 _As gems upon the silver thread,_

 _Above the Shadow of his head._

 _The world was fair, the mountain tall,_

 _In Elder Days before the Fall,_

 _Of mighty Kings in Nargothrond_

 _And Gondolin, who now beyond_

 _The Western Seas have passed away,_

 _The world was fair in Durïn's day._

 _A king he was in cavern throne_

 _In many-pillared halls of stone_

 _With golden roof and silver floor,_

 _And runes of power upon the door._

 _The light of sun and star and moon_

 _In shining lamps of Crystal hewn_

 _Undimmed by cloud or shade of night_

 _The stone forever fair and bright._

 _The world is grey, the mountain old,_

 _The forge's fire is ashen-cold,_

 _No harp is wrung, no hammer falls,_

 _The darkness dwells in Durïn's Halls,_

 _The shadow lies upon his tomb_

 _In Moria, in Kazad-dûm_

 _But still the sunken stars appear_

 _In dark and endless Mirrormere,_

 _There lies his crown in water deep,_

 _Till Durïn wakes again from sleep._

Bilbo was amazed and didn't know what to say when the song ended. The sounds of nature came back, this short moment of true peace and respect ended as well. 'Kazad-Dûm…' thought Kili. 'What does remain of the dwarves' cities? They have been chased out of the kingdom of Durïn by a Balrog and from Erebor by a filthy dragon.' The song cured his homesickness for a brief moment but now that it was over, he surprised himself by thinking about his home again. So did all the other dwarves. The company stayed silent until the end of the day, since no one wanted to talk.

After a long day of riding, Thorin finally gave the order to set up camp next to a huge stone to shield them from the wind.

"Bombur, Bifur, you take care of dinner," ordered Thorin. "Gloïn and Oïn, watch the ponies. Fili and Kili you are on the first night watch."

They all agreed and after a light dinner, some soup with vegetables and bread inside, almost all the dwarves went to sleep. Kili sat down next to Fili who was sharpening one of his blades. Gandalf was smoking peacefully on his own. Kili was still a little sad, but he knew his brother was feeling low too as Fili didn't strike up conversation. However, just sitting next to each other, sharing their pain in silence was enough to make them feel better. After some time, Bilbo, who hadn't been able to sleep, joined them.

"You should get some rest master Hobbit" recommended Fili with a half smile.

"I couldn't find sleep…" answered Bilbo. "It is not as comfortable as my bed in Bag End."

"You will have to get used to it Mister Boggins" laughed Kili.

Bilbo smiled and didn't even bother correcting the young dwarf. He knew that it didn't matter how many time he said it, Kili would continue to pronounce his name wrong. The young one put his hands in front of the fire to warm them up. He felt like the hobbit had a question in his mind that he wasn't daring to ask, since Bilbo shuffled his feet nervously.

"What do you want to know Bilbo?"

"How…"

Bilbo looked at him, surprised by his foresight. He tried to find a soft way to ask his question, and Kili didn't press him.

"I was wondering… don't you miss your home?" Finally asked the hobbit.

"Of course we miss it" answered Kili as he put his hands on the black stone his mother gave him.

"We were born and raised in the Blue Mountains, but our home is Erebor" said Fili. "All the dwarves from the Blue Mountains will tell you that we live there, but our hearts are still in the lonely mountain. We have been missing it for thousands of years."

Bilbo kept silence, trying to imagine what it was like to be far away from Bag End for all this time. He felt dizzy for a few seconds and couldn't help feeling sorry for the dwarves. He stood up and went to the see the ponies with an apple in his hand. Fili took out his pipe and started to smoke. Kili wasn't in the mood to smoke so he decided to make some arrows instead.

"Don't you think that our uncle is too hard on Bilbo?" asked quietly Kili as he looked at his sleeping uncle.

"He is" answered his brother. "He doesn't think that Bilbo is good enough, and you know our uncle…"

Kili kept silent. He pitied the hobbit. He knew what it was to be underestimated. Between him and Fili, there was no kind of sibling rivalry. He loved his brother with all his heart, and he was ready to die if it would save him. However, people around them seemed to enjoy comparing them. Fili excelled in the art of war. He knew how to use an axe as well as a sword or a mace, and he was tough and quickly grew a beard. Kili was the opposite, preferring music and a bow instead of an axe... He wasn't as strong as his brother and never got the chance to grow a beard which worried him a lot. Sometimes, he would happen to hear other dwarves talking behind his back, calling him "elf" or "ugly" based on dwarvish beauty standards. Fili hated those who insulted his brother, and sometimes started fights with dwarves that uttered hurtful words. Furthermore, Thorin used to compliment a lot Fili more than Kili, and trained Fili harder his brother.

"I don't think that mister Boggins…" Began Kili.

" _Baggins_ , Kili!" interrupted Fili laughing hard. "Mister _Baggins_ with an A!"

This laugh awaked some of the dwarves. Fili apologized and then looked at his brother with a smile. He encouraged him to continue with a nod.

"I don't think that mister _Baggins_ is a coward" Kili said, emphasizing the A which made his brother choke on his pipe's smoke. "I trust him and Gandalf too."

At this moment, Kili heard a scream in the distance. He and his brother raised their head, wary. Bilbo looked at them, he seeming worried.

"What was that?" Asked the hobbit, quickly coming back to the dwarves.

"Orcs," answered Kili after a brief silence. The scared face the hobbit made amused him a lot and he wanted to trick him.

Fili gave his brother a reproving look, and Kili felt that Fili didn't quite understand his joke. He gave him a little push in the leg with his elbow without Bilbo noticing it.

"Orcs?" Bilbo nearly screamed, waking up Thorin with a start. The dwarf put his hand on his sword, ready to attack.

"Throat-cutters," Fili added. Kili held back a smile, pleased. "There'll be dozens of them out there. The lone lands are crawling with them."

"They strike in the small hours when everyone's asleep," continued Kili. "Quick and quiet, no screams. Just lot's of blood."

The theatrical tone the brothers took ended up convincing Bilbo. He turned back to watch where the sound came from in the night, troubled. Kili was satisfied by the result of his joke and after crossing his brother's eyes, he couldn't hold back a laugh.

"You think that's funny?" said Thorin with a strong and an authoritative voice, as he walked towards them. "You think a night raid by Orcs is a joke?"

The young dwarf felt guilty, he could feel in his uncle's disappointment in his voice.

"We didn't mean anything by it," he murmured, regretting his words.

"No you didn't. You know nothing of the world," Thorin said and walked away without saying another word.

Kili sighed. His mother told him the exact same thing a few weeks before. Despite the joke, Bilbo felt sorry for the young dwarf. He knew from the start that Thorin didn't value him at all and he somehow got used to it. However, seeing him acting this hard with his own family upset the hobbit. Fili gave a friendly tap on his brother's shoulder to make him feel better.

"Don't mind him, laddie," Balïn came up next to them. He seemed to have heard the whole conversation. "Thorin has more cause than most to hate Orcs."

Bilbo came to sit next to Kili, ready to hear the story Balïn was about to tell.

"After the dragon took the lonely mountain, King Thror tried to reclaim the ancient Dwarf Kingdom of Moria. But our enemy had gotten there first."

The brothers already knew it all, as Balïn told them the story when they were just two young dwarves. However, they only heard it once because their mother refused to answer their questions, and the old dwarf never mentioned it again.

"Moria had been taken by legions of Orcs led by the most vile of all their race: Azog the Defiler," continued Balïn with disgust on his face as he mentioned the name of the Orc. "The giant Gundabad Orc had sworn to wipe out the line of Durïn."

Bilbo and the brothers turned towards Thorin who was watching the horizon in silence. Then the hobbit looked at Fili and Kili sadly. He already knew they were from the same family. The brothers were always referred to Thorin as their uncle. The lads were also from the line of Durïn, so the threat of Azog's Oath was upon them too. They were born years after the Moria battle, it was very likely that their existence was still unknown by the Orcs. However, they were not necessarily safe. The fear of being discovered had killed more than one brave dwarf. A deep sadness overwhelmed Kili's heart, and he shook his head to chase away the thought.

"He began by beheading the king. Thrain, Thorin's father was driven mad by grief. He went missing. Taken prisoner or killed, we did not know. We were leaderless. Defeat and death were upon us," Balïn's face, which was dark and sad suddenly, became full of happiness. "That is when I saw him. A young dwarf prince facing down the pale orc. He stood alone against this terrible foe. His armor rent wielding nothing than an oaken branch as a shield. Azog the defiler learned that day that the line of Durïn will not be that so easily broken. Our forces rallied and drove the orcs back, our enemy has been defeated. But there was no feast nor song that night, for our dead were beyond the count of grief. We few had survived and I thought to myself then that there is one who I could follow. There is one I could call King."

Bilbo became speechless by the story. He turned toward Thorin. As they were talking, all the dwarves stood up to face their prince. He looked at them with a soft smile full of love for his kin. Kili already knew it, hearing it again was painful, his ancestors have been slaughtered there. Neither he nor his brother were born at the time of the battle which was the beginning of the many disasters that plagued their family. The oath of Azog started everything. Thorin's father and grandfather both died or disappeared and even if Kili's uncle didn't want to speak about it often, everyone knew that he secretly continued to search for Thrain, his father. He was convinced Thrain didn't die during the battle, that he was hiding somewhere in Middle Earth.

"And the pale orc?" asked Bilbo. "What happened to him?"

"He slunk back into the hole from whence he came," answered Thorin, walking back to them. "That filth died of his wounds long ago."

Kili didn't see the strange look Balïn and Gandalf exchanged at that time.

"After that, long years passed," restarted the old dwarf, "and something that has been ignored came back. We found out Azog had somehow manage to have a son, Bolg."

Kili clenched his teeth together at this cursed name, Fili put his hands on his brother's shoulder. Balïn looked at the lads, debating if he should continue. Bilbo was confused by this pause in conversation. The young one was avoiding every gaze, and Fili finally gave his permission for the old dwarf to continue, after making sure his brother was alright.

"Bolg swore to honor the oath of his heinous father. However, Thorin wasn't the only heir of Durïn anymore. Dis, his sister, married a noble dwarf named Vili."

When Kili heard this name, it was like he was out of air for a few seconds. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply to calm himself down. The wound of barely knowing his father had not healed completely, and he thought it was the most painful part of the ordeal. He was just a mirage to him, an opaque image, blurry face…

"Is he-" started to ask Bilbo.

"He was our father" Kili cut him off, more roughly that he would have liked.

They remained in an awkward silence for a few seconds. Fili went sitting next to his brother and put an arm around his shoulders. Even if Kili always acted tough, he was very sensitive when it came to his father. Fili was much older than him and he could still remember of some of the time spent with Vili, his father, before he died. Fili remembered how Vili taught him how to fight with a sword, or how to build a small windmill like the ones on the hill next to their house in the Blue Mountains. Kili didn't have that chance, and almost all his memories of him disappeared. Fili tried to help him by telling him what he remembered about him and his father, but it has never been enough. Bilbo felt sorry for them, seeing how sad it made them feel to hear it.

"I'm sorry for the lost…" he said softly. "You don't have to tell more if it hurts you…"

"Go on Balïn," murmured Kili.

"Kili maybe he shouldn't…"

"I'm fine, continue please," the young dwarf interrupted with the movement of a hand.

After looking at Kili for a second, Balïn sighed.

"Fili and Kili was very young when Thorin came to his sister's house to inform Vili and Dis about Bolg. Their Father feared for the life of his sons" Balïn stopped for a second. "He rallied a few dwarves loyal to his family and started hunting the orc. Thorin and his wife tried to stop him but nothing could have been done to change his mind. Unfortunately, they were ambushed. No one survived. It was a real slaughter."

"No corpses were found. Their ponies went back alone to the Blue Mountains covered in blood," Fili said painfully. "For our people, it is important that the body is properly buried into stone to be accepted in the Hall of Mahal."

"Those abominations deprived him from this right," Kili spat and muttered through clenched teeth."We will never get the chance to meet him again, even in the afterlife."

 **67 YEARS EARLIER**

 _It was a wonderful day of spring, neither cold nor hot as birds started to come back to the Blue Mountains. It was the first time since the snow melted that Fili and his younger brother Kili were allowed by their mother to play outside. The blonde dwarf took his brother with him. He wanted to teach him how to build a small windmill like the one on the hill where all the children used to play. They sat on the grass near their house so Dis could see them while she was cooking._

" _See? You put the two sticks like that and with the twine, you tie it all together!" said the young dwarf showing_ _Kili how to do it_ _._

" _I don't know how to tie it well, Fili!"_ _the other one grumbled_ _, unable to a knot correctly with his little fingers._

" _Do you know how to tie your shoes?"_

" _No I do not, mother usually does it…"_

 _Fili laughed. The brothers were having so much fun together that they didn't saw a tall armed dwarf coming toward them._

" _Good morning lads" he said while putting off his helmet to salute them. "My name is Balïn, I would like to speak with my lady Dis."_

 _The older one immediately stood up and put himself instinctively in front of his brother to protect him. He_ _took a very short knife out of his belt while_ _Kili took his arm, scared._

" _You want to fight me with a toothpick, laddie?" The dwarf said with a laugh. "I can recognize the fighting spirit of your mother and father."_

 _Balïn leaned to be at the same high as the two young dwarves._

" _You can put it back, I am not your enemy. It has been a long time since we last met but I_ _had hoped that you remembered me_ _."_

 _Fili didn't let his guard down. It wasn't a time of peace among the dwarves and they didn't live in the city. Their house was a little ways apart from every form of life, so a foe could easily come here without being seen. Their mother told them numerous times to be careful about strangers._

" _What do you want," he asked with an authoritative voice._

" _As I said earlier, I am here to talk with your mother," answered the old dwarf as he stood up."She is an old friend of mine."_

" _I am here Balïn"_ _a voice said, coming from the door_ _._

 _Dis came quickly, she put his hand on Fili's shoulder who was still on a position to attack._

 _You can put the knife back son, I know him well."_

 _He did as his mother told him, Dis took Balïn forearm and bumped her head on his softly._

" _We have fought a lot together during great battles with your uncle Thorin," Dis told her sons.  
Fili nodded a little but kept his head high and proud. Kili was a little intimidated by the old dwarf he didn't remember at all. He said a shy hello._

" _Come inside Balïn, you said you wanted to talk with me."_

 _The happy expression the dwarf had suddenly disappeared as he remembered the reason of his coming. He took off his helmet and placed it on his chest._

" _Dis, I have been sent by Thorin from the Mountains of Iron and…"_

" _Why is my brother sending you?" The princess said immediately, cutting Balïn. Her smile was long gone._

" _We have news from your husband Vili."_

 _Dis froze just like her two sons. Their father had left several months before without any reason. Their mother knew why but they didn't, and she refused to explain it to them, saying they were too young to understand._

" _Fili, take your brother with you and go play to the windmill."_

" _But mother! If it is about father I want to be here!"_

" _Go now!" yelled Dis, losing control of herself._

 _Fili stood in shock for a few seconds. His mother wasn't the kind of person to get angry easily. He took Kili's hand and pulled him curtly as he walked away from his mother, furious. He was 15! He was old enough to understand anything. As soon as Dis and Balïn closed the door of the house, Fili turned back and went back to the house._

" _Aren't we going to the windmill Fili?" Asked Kili, confused._

" _Something happened to our father, otherwise he would have come back a long time ago"_

 _They crawled silently beneath the window of the kitchen where their mother led the dwarf. They sat down against the wall of the house and waited. Kili saw a little ladybug walking on his hand and he started to play with it, not very concerned by the conversation that took place inside._

" _Would you like some tea, Balïn?" asked Dis._

" _Please."_

 _The ladybug flew away to the disappointment of the young dwarf._

" _Fili, I want to go…" he whispered._

" _Hush! Let me listen!"_

 _Kili took two wooden sticks to play with it while his brother tried to listen. He wanted to go play with his friends. He was bored._

" _Very good the tea, Dis," Balïn took another sip of tea._

" _Enough about the tea" she said strongly, "I know what your coming means, I am not a fool. Now tell me, why does Mahal recall my husband to him?"_

 _Kili was too young at that time to know who Mahal was and what relation he had with the dwarves. However, the brown haired dwarf immediately felt something wrong. He let go his wooden sticks and looked at his brother. Fili was pale, his eyes opened and he was trembling a little, his fists clenched._

" _Fili?"_

" _At the beginning of the month, their ponies came back to the Mountain of Iron without riders" started Balïn with a soft voice, "They were ambushed near the Moria mines by orcs. We went there. There was just blood everywhere and dismembered bodies without their head. We found his ring among all the different hands. I am sorry Dis."_

 _Suddenly, Kili understood everything. He started shaking and the tears appeared. His father was dead. He will never come back. The young dwarf couldn't breathe correctly, because the emotional shock was too strong for the little kid. He stood up with difficulty and looked at his brother for comfort. Fili was crying, his hands on his face and trembling from everywhere._

" _Fili! Father is… father is gone!"_

 _Kili fell on his knees, too weak to stay up. He was crying loudly and stated suffocating due to the tears and the emotion. Fili was hurt, too, and the loss of his father was horrible to him, but when he saw his brother like that, he immediately chased his tears from his eyes. He came to him and dispelled all the sadness he had, he forcing himself to smile at Kili._

" _Look at me Kili," he took his brother by his shoulder, "look at me, everything is alright."_

 _Fili took Kili in his arm, Kili cried against his chest. He tried to hide his sobs in Kili's hair. This was too much for a young dwarf of 15 years._

" _I will protect you brother" he added, "I will protect you and mother."_

 _Their mother heard them cried outside. She ran out and understood that it was no longer possible to hide anything from her sons about their father's death. She took them in her strong arms and cried with them in silence. The day after, she left the house for an unknown reason and the two brothers left the Blue Mountains with Balïn to live with their only family, Thorin Oakenshield. He was like a father to them. He had known Fili well and fought often by his side. Thorin loved his two nephews deeply and did everything he could to make them feel good. During the day, he taught Fili how to fight with a sword. During in the night, when Kili was crying, his uncle came to comfort him, hugging the young dwarf in his bed until he fell asleep. Their mother came back a month later and they all went back to the Blue Mountains. The brothers never knew why she left and they were aware that she would never tell them._

The day when they discovered the truth about their father's fate was the last time Kili saw his brother cry. Since then, Fili took the role of the father in the house and quickly became a responsible person. He was always there to take good care of his younger brother and sometimes, he quite forgot that Kili was an adult now too.

"Brother?"

"Oh" Kili shook his head. "Sorry, bad memories came back hunting me."

"What?"

"Good evening lads," Dwalin said before Kili could answer. "It is my turn to do the night watch, you can go get some rest now."

The brothers stood up and changed quickly, they went to their bed and just before falling asleep, Kili called his brother.

"Fili?"

"Hum?" he said half asleep.

"You don't have to protect me anymore," Kili smiled at him softly, "it is my turn now to keep you and mother safe. You can rest from now on."

Fili was surprised by what his brother said. He fell asleep with a peaceful smile on his face. It was their last night of true peace for a long time.


	4. Chapter 4 - The Trolls Cave

**Chapter 4 : The Trolls Cave**

 _-MAY-_

It had been a few weeks since they left the shire. The travel became more and more monotone as the landscape didn't change at all. The days were all alike too. They woke up before the break of the day, they ride all day with a small break for the lunch, and finally, they rest and sleep until the next morning. Erebor was still far far away and the lack of action and fighting started to get on the nerves of the young dwarf Kili. His fists wanted to do something other than holding the reins of his pony all day long, and crafting arrows during the night watches.

Bilbo seemed to get used to be away of his home as he stopped talking about Bag End all the time. However, everyone knew that he was still thinking about it when he was alone. Some dwarves even said that the hobbit would leave them as soon as he could to go back to the shire, not because of the fear but due to his homesickness. Kili trusted Bilbo. He was certain that he would not abandon them even if he had the opportunity to do.

* * *

« We'll camp here for the night. » Thorin said as he stopped his pony. « Fili, Kili, look after the ponies. Make sure you stay with them. »

Kili was happy to finally have some rest. He was exhausted and his legs were hurting due to the long day of riding. Fili went down of his horse and started to unpack some of his stuff. From the distance, the young dwarf saw Gandalf and his uncle talking loudly.

« Gandalf is acting strange… » he murmured for himself.

« Did you say something? » asked Fili.

Gandalf suddenly turned back, leaving Thorin alone in the abandoned house.

« Everything is alright?" Bilbo asked Gandalf, confused. "Where are you going?"

"To seek the company of someone around here who's got any sense!" answered Gandalf passing by the hobbit.

"And who's that?"

"Myself, mister Baggins! I've had enough of dwarves for one day."

He disappeared in the forest without another word. Kili was puzzled, for the first time since the beginning of their journey. Things didn't seem too good very well between his uncle and the old man. The friendship was unlikely to be fixed anytime soon, as Thorin was not the kind of person to apologize for what he could have said. He was too proud for that.

"Will he come back?" the young dwarf asked as he untied his sword for his pony's seddle.

"I do not know brother, Wizards can be very unpredictable. But my reason tells me that he will. Now, come with me."

* * *

They were sitting on a wooden branch. Fili was sharpening his knives, again. Kili was making some arrows, again. He had so many it now that he didn't even know what to do with them. He would have been able to kill a whole horde of orcs and still have enough arrows to fell a second horde. He kept thinking about what happened between Gandalf and Thorin. Dwarves were known for having a short temper and being quite stubborn, but his uncle was on a whole other level.

"I do not think it is good for your blades to be sharpened so often, brother," he said while cutting a wooden stick.

"I do not think you will have enough space in your quiver for the amount of arrows you are making brother" answered Fili with a half smile.

"It is the only thing I can do if I do not want to lose my mind."

They both laughed softly. Kili stood up to walk a little bit, since his back and legs started to hurt. He took his bow and put his quiver on his shoulder. He looked around him and saw a tree stump in the distance . The young dwarf took out an arrow and drew the bow. Fili raised his head to look at him. Kili released the arrow and it hit the target. The dwarf smiled with pride. He was known for being one of the best bowmen in the Blue Mountains. Ever Kili's opposite, Fili never felt at ease with a bow. He tried a few times but he was definitely better with heavy weapons and swords.

"There is one thing in which I am better than you brother, and I am pretty sure you will never be able to beat me on that shot," he said with a hint of challenge in his eyes. "The arrow landed right in the middle of the target, 100 feet away from us."

"Indeed it is far" answered Fili while standing up too.

The older dwarf stared at the target, holding his belt. He analyzed the distance. He was in fact impressed by the precision of his brother's shot. Kili didn't only hit the tree stump in the middle, he also succeed to skewer a leaf that was falling from a tree with his arrow. Fili took one of the axes on his boot and threw it without taking the time to aim at the a loud thump, the axe sliced Kili's arrow into halves, hitting the dead center of the stump.

"How!" exclaimed the young dwarf. "How is that even possible?!"

"I may not be the best bowman, brother," answered Fili, satisfied, "but I know how to use my weapons well."

Even after all these years, Kili was still surprised by Fili's skill. Thorin trained him well. Kili still had so much to learn from his older brother. As Fili was walking toward the tree stump to take back his axe, they heard a loud neigh coming from the ponies. Kili started walking towards the sound, leaving his brother behind.

"Wait for me Kili!" Fili called out.

The blonde one quickly took back his axe and rejoined his brother who had drawn his sword. They ran toward the enclosure but saw nothing. The ponies were strangely calm. Kili started counting.

"Two are missing," he said once he was done.

While they were thinking about what might have happened to the ponies, Bilbo arrived with two bowls of soup which he stretched out to them.

"What's the matter?" asked the hobbit.

"We were supposed to be looking after the ponies" Kili answered, counting the horses again.

"Only we've encountered a slight problem" added Fili.

"We had sixteen."

"Now there's fourteen".

* * *

They counted the ponies again but still, it seemed that two had completely vanished and the brothers didn't have any clues about what might have happened to them.

"Daisy and Bungo are missing," said Kili as he returned next to Bilbo.

"Well that's not good. And that is not good at all. Shouldn't we tell Thorin?"

"No, let's not worry him" Fili answered, returning too, "as our official burglar, we thought you might like to look into it."

"Well, uh…it looks like something big and stupid uprooted these trees, and you're small. They will never see you." They passed next to a huge tree wretched on the floor. "It's something very big and possibly quite dangerous."

Kili didn't know what to think of all this. They didn't heard a thing. How can two ponies disappear like that with just a decimated tree as a proof? The young dwarf wanted to deal with it by himself without letting his uncle know. He disappointed him enough the last time.

"Hey, there's a light. Over here"

Kili rejoined his brother who was looking above a tree stump with Bilbo on his side, holding the bowl of soup. A light could be seen from the distance and strong deep voice came from this place. Two huge shadows appeared on the trees. Kili knew immediately what they were. He had read about them and he remembered some dwarven warriors talking about slaying such creatures.

"What is it?" asked the hobbit.

"Trolls"

The brothers decided at the same time to come closer, leaving Bilbo behind. It had to be them who stole the ponies. Immediately after they hide behind a huge rock, another troll passed next to them with two other ponies under his arms. Bilbo managed to come next to them, the bowls of soup still in his hands.

"He's got Myrtle and Minty!" Whispered the hobbit. "I think they're gonna eat them! We have to do something!"

"Yes, you should!" Kili smiled thinking about the idea he had. "Mountain trolls are slow. It's perfectly safe, we'll be behind you!"

Fili took from Bilbo's hand the bowls. Looking at the hobbit's scared face, it was clear that he didn't agree with the plan.

"If you run into trouble, hoot twice like a barn owl and once like a brown owl," Fili pushed him.

They looked at Bilbo walking away from them slowly, checking to see if they were still there. Kili was excited by the close danger and even though he knew it could be risky, the lack of action of these last days made him rowdy.

"I have to inform the others" Fili said while looking at the huge trolls. "We couldn't decently deal with it by ourselves."

He turned to his brother and took his shoulders in his hands.

"Kili, you wait for us. Do not do anything reckless like attacking by yourself three trolls."

"I will not" whispered the young dwarf.

Fili wasn't really convinced by his brother's answer. Kili sometimes didn't know how to properly judge his own strength. How many times did he start fights with the strongest dwarves thinking that he would be able to beat them? Fili had stopped counting. But he needed to trust his brother, so he turned back and left after a pat on his brother's back. Kili took out his sword and crawled closer to the trolls to have a better point of view. Bilbo was trying to take the knife from one of the troll's belt to cut the ropes of the ponies' enclosure. However, the troll caught him without acknowledging it and when he saw the hobbit, he threw him away and screamed.

"What are you, then? An oversized squirrel?" One of the trolls asked with a strong voice.

"I'm a burglar... Uh, hobbit" answered Bilbo, hesitating.

"A Burglar-hobbit?"

Kili was about to go and help him but he remembered his brother's words. Help should arrive soon and he just have to wait a little longer. Bilbo was not in danger yet, he was arguing with the trolls, trying to win some time. Kili squeezed his fingers around the handle of his sword, biting his lips. He knew well that he couldn't take down three trolls by himself, he was not stupid, but he would not let Bilbo die without a struggle. After all, it was his idea to send the hobbit alone, and he didn't want to be the reason his friend died.

«Are there any more of you little fellas hiding where you shouldn't?" Said another troll while holding Bilbo by the feets.

"No"

A smile appeared on Kili's lips despite the situation; he knew Bilbo was faithful to the company. He knew he would never betray them and he regretted that Thorin was not here to witness it.

"He is lying! Hold his toes over the fire! Make him squeal!"

Kili couldn't wait anymore. He feared for the life of the hobbit. He had to do something, hoping that the other dwarves would arrive before the trolls killed him. He drew his sword and ran out of the bushes. The young dwarf hit one of the gigantic creatures in the calf twice and the hideous troll fell next to him, screaming and holding his feet.

"Drop him!" ordered Kili.

"You what?!" shouted the troll who was holding Bilbo upside down.

"I said, drop him" repeated the young dwarf, turning his sword in his hands with a smile, excited by the incoming fight.

The troll did as he said. He threw Bilbo on him and they both fell on the floor. It was at right this moment that all the dwarves arrived, sword and axes in hands. Kili helped Bilbo to stand up and he took his sword.

"Stay back master Baggins, we will take care of those trolls."

He then ran to join his brother in the battle. He managed to hit each troll in the stomach or legs multiple times. Suddenly, he saw one of them about to punch Thorin's back so he ran toward him and jumped to hit his arm with as much might as he could. Kili fell on his hips and shoulder with a scream. He hadn't anticipated the fall. His uncle quickly came to help him stand up with a thankful smile. The idleness of the last month slowed down his moves and in this kind of fight, the numerous arrows he made were useless.

"Fili! On my shoulders!"

Fili turned to his brother after dodging a blow, confused. He however did as his brother told him and climbed on his shoulder to hit one troll in the face. The older one immediately went down after to go help Ori who has been caught. The dwarf fell in front of Thorin's foots, and Kili and Dori hastened to help him. When he looked up, he saw the trolls holding Bilbo by his feet and hands.

"Bilbo!" He screamed.

"No!" Thorin prevented him from attacking.

"Lay down your arms, or we'll rip his off."

Kili swore. He should have stayed close to the hobbit and he knew that he was not the kind of person to obey. They needed to do something but what should they do? One move and Bilbo would be dead. They couldn't surrender. It wasn't a place to die! Kili begged at his uncle in silence. He feared that Thorin might leave Bilbo, thinking that their quest is more important than the life of one simple hobbit. Thorin kept his eyes on the trolls, analyzing every possibility he had to get out of this situation. The prince finally put down his sword on the floor and the other dwarves followed suit. Kili couldn't accept giving up without fighting, so he looked at Thorin again. His uncle silently told him to do the same as the rest of the company. The young dwarf angrily threw his sword to the floor, flustered by his own weakness.

* * *

"Dying like that is really disgraceful" thought Kili. He somehow knew that he would never have died at an old age. It was in his genes. His great grandfather and possibly grandfather both were both killed during a battle, his father too. The line of Durïn wasn't really the kind of dwarves to die in their bed from old age with a grey beard. Death had always been marvelous for dwarves as long as it came during a glorious battle against strong foes, but being eaten by trolls? He just hoped that his ancestors could not see him at that moment.

"Wait! You are making a terrible mistake." Bilbo stood up and jumped toward the trolls. "I mean, with the seasoning."

Kili looked at him, confused. What was he trying to do? There is nothing one could do to reason stupid creatures like trolls. They only think about eating and avoiding the sun. It was lost cause.

"What about the seasoning?" asked one of the trolls.

"Well, have you smelled them? You're gonna need something stronger than sage before you plate this lot up."

"Traitor!" Screamed Bombur.

Bilbo totally ignored the dwarves, the lot of which were complaining behind him.

"The secret to cooking dwarves is to skin them first!"

The dwarves started to yell all at the same time, the trolls seemed to disagree with Bilbo and one of them took Bombur to eat him raw.

"Not that one!" screamed Bilbo. "He's infected! He's got worms in his tubes. In fact, they all have. I wouldn't risk it."

"We don't have parasites! You have parasites!" said Kili, feeling offended by the words of the hobbit.

"What are you talking about laddie?!" Added Dori. Thorin discreetly hit him in the back and Kili finally understood. "I've got parasites as big as my arms!"

"Mine are the biggest parasites! I've got huge parasites!" yelled Kili.

One of the trolls came close to Bilbo with a hideous wince on his face.

"What do you want us to do?" he said. "Let them all go? You think I don't know what you're up to?"

"The dawn will take you all!" everyone heard, and looked towards the source of the voice.

The wizard hit the huge rock he was standing on with his wooden staff, breaking the rock into two parts. The sun appeared and suddenly, the trolls started to shout, their skin turning into stone. They came to a standstill and the company all screamed with joy at the same time, glad to see the old wizard again.

Gandalf came to untie the knot of Bilbo's bag and then the hobbit helped the other dwarves get out. Kili was the first one to be free and he immediately went to his brother with a knife.

"Hurry Kili."

"I would have been so ashamed to meet our ancestors in Mahal's hall and have to tell them that we were eaten by trolls" said the young dwarf laughing.

"Stop joking and untie me now" his brother answered roughly.

Kili did as Fili told him, astounded by his reaction. The blonde one got out of the bag nervously and took back his sword and other weapons before turning back toward Kili.

"We have things to discuss Kili."

He then walked away from the others, expecting his brother to follow him. His brother was never really the kind of person to be easily angered, moreover at his brother, but Kili could guess what the source of his irritation was. He walked after Fili who didn't say a word until they were out of sight of the other dwarves.

"What were you thinking Kili?!" Fili shouted immediately.

"What?"

"Didn't I tell you not to attack the trolls by yourself?!" he continued while walking around his brother nervously. "Can't you just figure by yourself that you can't kill them all by yourself?!"

"I did but…"

"But no! You always act unconsciously and just think! You could have been killed!" Interrupted Fili pointing a finger to his brother's chest.

"But I'm not dead, and Bilbo would have been if I haven't done anything!" Kili went closer to his brother, eyebrows furrowed. "And you know that I am right, that's why you do not know how to answer right now!"

Fili stayed silent, his jaws clenched. Kili knew his brother by heart and he knew what his silence meant. He was angry because he was afraid he might lose his only brother and Kili understood that well. Fili was older than him, meaning he fought many times before he was even allowed to go out during night watches with the dwarven warriors himself. When his older brother used to leave the house for many months to hunt orcs on their lands, Kili had always been terrified that he might get killed just like his father was. He calmed himself down and took his brother's head in his hands.

"One day, you will not be here anymore to protect me, brother," he said softly, almost like a whisper. "You have to trust me."

"I know" Fili said, although what his brother said seemed strange to his ears at the moment.

They hugged each other and Kili felt better. Fili kept seeing him as a little child that needed to be protected, but that wasn't the case anymore.

"The last one to arrive to the first troll is a Moria Goblin" whispered Kili to his brother's ear, his playful spirit coming back quickly.

They both started to run immediately, laughing and forgetting their hassle from before. Fili was running faster, but Kili pushed him into the bushes and quickly climbed on top of the troll's stone head. His brother arrived a few seconds later, with twigs in his hair.

"I won" said the young dwarf proudly.

"You cheated."

"I never said that cheating wasn't allowed brother" he answered, offering his hand to help him get on.

Fili sat next to his brother and brushed his hair kindly. Suddenly, a loud noise came from the forest. The brothers jumped down from the troll and took their swords. A sled drawn by enormous rabbits appeared from the bushes and stopped just in front of the dwarves who gathered to protect each other, swords and axes in hands.

"Radagast!" Gandalf said. "It's Radagast The brown!"


	5. Chapter 5 - Wizards, Orcs and Elves

**Chapter 5: Wizards, Orcs and Elves**

The time seemed to drag on to Kili. Gandalf and the other Wizard had been talking for a while now and didn't seem ready to take to the road again. The young dwarf wondered himself when they would leave, as it wasn't really the safest place to stay for too long. He was pacing nervously, looking at the trolls turned into stone and keeping the hilt of his sword in his hand.

"Kili please, sit down" Fili asked while cutting a wooden stick with his knife. "You're making me nervous."

"We should not stay here" Kili answered, facing his brother. "Something is wrong, I have a bad feeling."

"What makes you say that brother?"

"The look in Gandalf's eyes…"

Fili turned to stare at the wizard and indeed, he had never seen Gandalf acting like that. He seemed worry and which was not a common thing for someone as powerful as him. He was holding something in his hands that Radagast had gaven him. Suddenly, the air around them seemed heavier and the wind blew stronger.

"You are right Kili, I feel it too..."

Fili stood up and put his knife back into its holder. He gave a little pat on his younger brother's shoulder, indicating that he should follow him.

"Uncle," Fili called, walking toward Thorin.

The dwarf Prince was sitting next to Dwalin; he was staring strangely at a long and thin sword he was holding.

"What troubles you, my nephews?"

"Kili and I think that we should leave this place, quickly" Fili answered, immediately taking the lead.

"I agree, but it's not on me to decide." Thorin sighed. "We have to wait until Gandalf is finished."

Kili looked around him, worried. He took his bow in his right hand to make him feel better. Fili sat next to his uncle and looked at the sword Thorin was holding.

"What is th?" The blonde dwarf asked, curious.

"I found it in the trolls' cave" Thorin gave the sword to Fili.

The blonde dwarf took it, he weighed it. The sword was long, too long for a dwarf and strange writing that Kili wasn't able to read was engraved on the blade. It was shining brightly, as if it had just been forged.

"So light…"

Fili made some moves with the sword; it whistled in the air with a beautiful sound. Despite the size of the sword, Fili was able to use it perfectly. He made a final move with his wrist before placing weapon in front of his face, his other hand along the blade.

"I've never seen a sword like this…" Fili made another movement with his hand. "It's nothing like dwarves' blades."

Fili stretched the sword out to Kili who took it. He was surprised about how light it was; he understood the reaction of his brother. This sword was amazing… he could feel it along his arm and hand.

"It has been forged by the elves" Thorin said with a hint of disgust in his voice.

The blonde dwarf immediately stepped back. Kili knew that his uncle had hated the elves since the fall of Erebor and his brother was cautious around them. However, the young dwarf never felt this way. He rarely has the opportunity to meet elves, some of them sometimes pass next to the Blues Mountains to reach the sea but they usually avoid dwarven cities as much as they can. When he was younger, he enjoyed seeing them crossing the lands from the top of the hills, they were so graceful, beautiful and tall. They were also really good bowmen and fighters; he had seen some of them fight and he could not and their moves were still engraved in his memory. They had perfect control over their bodies, which give the illusion that they were able to predict the next move of their enemy. Sometimes, he tried to reproduce those moves, but he was definitely not as good as they were.

"Gandalf told me to keep it" Thorin added. "He also found one for himself."

Suddenly, a long wolf-like howling interrupted their talk. The dwarf prince immediately took his sword from Kili's hands, on guard. The young dwarf took an arrow from his quiver and Fili drew his sword.

"Was that a wolf?" Bilbo asked Gandalf, worried. "Are there wolves out there?"

"Wolves? No, this is not a wolf," Bofur said as he placed himself in front of the hobbit to protect him.

A huge warg appeared A huge warg appeared silently behind them and jumped on one of the dwarves, ready to rip off his face. Thorin was the one that reacted the fastest, and beheaded the creature with the shining sword. Kili froze while looking at the beast, his heart started to beat faster, he knew it wasn't good to stay around, they were an easy target.

"Kili! Get your bow!" screamed his uncle.

His uncle's voice brought him back immediately to reality. He aimed his bow and shot an arrow right inside the throat of the next orc riding a warg that came. They both fell on the ground, and Dwalin finished the beast with his axe right away.

"Warg scouts, which means an Orc pack is not far behind," Thorin said.

"Orc pack?" Bilbo asked.

Kili came closer to the huge wolf-like creature. He has never seen this kind of animal before, the smell was horrible. He heard a deep and barely audible rattle coming from underneath the warg. Kili saw that the orc he shot before was still alive, despite the arrow in his chest. The young dwarf drew his knife from his handle and stabbed it in the neck with disgust. He wiped the black blood on a piece of the orc's clothes, and when he stood up, the young dwarf felt a hand on his shoulder.

"It is not over yet, Kili," Fili said. "It was a scout, others will come, keep your bow with you."

"No one, I swear." Thorin screamed, catching the attention of the brothers. "What in Durïn's name is going on?!"

"You are being hunted" Gandalf answered.

"We have to get out of here!" Dwalin

"We can't, we have no ponies, they bolted." Ori screamed from the distance, coming back from behind de hill.

"I'll draw them off!" Radagast said.

"These are Gundabad Wargs, they will outrun you."

"These are Rhosgobel rabbits, I'd like to see them try."

The plan was simple, but it needed to work perfectly. Radagast left the company on his sleigh and as soon as he disappeared in the bushes, they heard a long howl. They all started to run, following Gandalf lead.

"Stay together!" the wizard screamed.

Kili waited for his brother to rejoin him. Fili had already fought against such creatures, but that wasn't the case for Kili and he feared being separated from him and not being able to protect Kili even though he surely didn't need it. They hided behind a huge rock, waiting from the wargs to pass. Kili heard footsteps sound behind them. He and his uncle next to him raised their heads to discover that one of the orcs was atop the rock, riding a warg was standing on the rock. The huge beast was sniffing the air, searching for a trace of the dwarves. It was close, too close. With a move of his head, Thorin silently told Kili to shoot the orc before it got too close. He put an arrow on his bow as slowly as he could so as to not alarm the creatures, and when he was ready, he moved to face them and before they realized it, he shot the warg in the shoulder. The young dwarf swore and immediately shot another one in the orc's neck before he had the time to blow his horn. The huge warg fell before them, and the other dwarves killed it. They heard a long howl from the distance and Kili guessed that the rest of the orcs were coming for them. What a mistake, if only he could have At least killed the warg. His first shot was weak, he should have aimed for the orc and then killed the other creature silently. He swore again

"Run!" Thorin grabbed his shoulder and pushed Kili before him.

They started running again, the Wargs coming from all directions. If they didn't figure a way to escape, they would be surrounded. They could fight but they weren't enough to take down all those monsters by themselves. Through the bushes, Kili saw an empty place without any foes. He decided to go there to see if there was a way out, he had to take that chance. It could be their only chance.

"Brother! Where are you going?!" Fili screamed, seeing his brother running away from him.

"Maybe we can escape this way!"

However, as soon as he arrived at the top of the hill, the young dwarf saw a whole bunch bunch of Wargs coming to him. Kili immediately turned back to rejoin the others. He could hear the loud steps of the creatures crushing the floor behind him. He took an arrow from his quiver and shot it in one of the warg's heads. The huge creature Fell on the orc, killing him on the spot.

"There's more coming!" Kili yelled while running back to Thorin.

"Kili! Shoot them!"

Kili turned back again and shot another arrow, the Wargs were coming from everywhere, and he couldn't see another way to escape.

"We're surrounded!" Fili said, coming up to his brother.

Kili shot another orc. He needed to protect his friends even if the situation was hopeless. It wasn't in his nature to give up without fighting.

"Where's Gandalf?" Dori asked.

"He's abandoned us!" Dwalin answered.

"Hold your ground!" Thorin drew his sword. The orcs froze at the sight of the weapon.

One orc spit in the direction of the dwarf prince and hit The warg's stomach with his legs. Thorin cut the leg of the beast. It collapsed in front of the two brothers. Fili immediately beheaded the warg, and Kili killed the orc with an arrow in his head.

"This way you fools!" Gandalf screamed, appearing from behind a huge rock.

"Come on, move" said Thorin. "Quickly, all of you."

Thorin slew a warg who was about to attack the other dwarves. Kili continued to shoot them to protect his Escaping friends. He was a little too close to the Wargs, but it was necessary.

"Kili!"

The young dwarf rejoined his uncle and brother. He jumped into a huge hole behind the rock and Fili followed when he was sure his brother was safe. Kili had discovered the cave where he arrived. Everyone was safe. His brother arrived after him followed by his uncle. Despite the desperate situation, nobody was hurt or wounded. All of a sudden, a clear horn resonated in the cave. Arrows whistled in the air, followed By wargs screaming and horses neighing. One orc fell in the hole with an arrow in his neck. Thorin took the arrow out of the creature and looked at it.

"Elves." Thorin said throwing the arrow On the floor with disgust.

Kili looked at the sky through the hole. No sound could be heard anymore. The elves… the company must have come too close to one of their mighty cities. The young dwarf hoped in his heart that they would go in one of those cities to meet the elves during their journey, but he knew that Thorin would prefer returning to the mines of Moria and facing all the orcs that live there to than eating at the same table as the elves.

"Well done up there, Kili" Fili walked next to him, putting his sword back into his sheath.

"Don't be so nice with me, brother" He answered sadly. "If only I could have managed to kill the first warg in one shot, the others wouldn't have found our position."

"They were two, you can't shoot two arrows at the same time" The blonde dwarf gave a pat on his brother's head. "Next time we have some free time to train, you will teach me how to use a bow so this kind of situation never happens again."

"Fili! Kili!" Thorin said. "We are leaving!"

The brothers followed Gandalf and Bilbo. They walked down a very tight canyon for at least one hour, and when they finally reach the end of the tunnel, a very bright and warm ray of sunshine caressed the check of Kili. A magnificent city appeared in from of his eyes, so white that it gave the impression that it was shining. He couldn't prevent himself from smiling of joy because of the beauty of this place. At his sides, Bilbo looked as enthusiastic as he was.

"The valley of Imladris. In the common tongue, it is known by another name" Gandalf announced proudly.

"Rivendell," Bilbo added with a hint of admiration in his voice.

"The elves," Kili murmured, without realizing that he said that out loud.

Kili was amazed by the beauty of the city of Rivendell. Everything he had read about, everything he had heard about, everything he could have imagine was Not even close to the majesty of what he was seeing. They walked across a bridge. The sound of the river beneath them was like a soft melody to his ears. The young dwarf was feeling at home in this place; he felt welcome. Magnificent sculptures of elves were standing next to the end of the bridge. They looked so beautiful and mighty, Kili surprised himself envying them.

"Don't your kin hate the elves?" Bilbo asked while walking closer to Kili. "You've had that weird smile on your face since we arrived in the city."

"Indeed, dwarves don't really get along with the elves." Kili answered. "It is not my case master hobbit. No elves have never done anything wrong against me or my brother. I have no reason to hate them."

"You are way more intelligent that you look Kili son of Vili" The hobbit said with a smile.

They finally arrived in front of a long staircase leading to a wooden white house. Elves in armor were guarding the entry, and a very tall and brown haired elf came to them.

"Mithrandir," he said with a warm smile.

"Lindir," Gandalf answered.

They started speaking in elvish. The voice of the named Lindir one was melodious, as beautiful as his appearance could suggest. Kili asked himself how his uncle could hate such perfect creatures. Plus, the one that betrayed Thorin was the king Thranduil of the woodland, And not every elf was like him.

"I must speak with Lord Elrond."

"My Lord Elrond is not here" Lindir said softly.

"Not here? Where is he?" Gandalf asked.

A melodious horn sound resonated in the valley, and horse hoofs could be heard from the distance. Thorin drew his sword immediately, and the others dwarves did the same. Kili followed the movement and took Bilbo by his shoulder to bring him into the circle they formed to protect him. Even if they seemed kind and friendly, the young dwarf was still on guard, knowing that elves can also hate dwarves. The horses rode by armed elves in golden armor surrounded them immediately. One of them came closer and Got off his horse.

"Gandalf! " The elf said.

" Lord Elrond, _mellonin,_ " Gandalf answered, bowing in front of him.

A royal aura was emanating from this elf. Even Kili could tell that he was a very wise and old elf. He couldn't keep his eyes On him for too long, too impressed by his grandiosity. This Lord Elrond must have live for a long time and seen many things. Even Gandalf bowed in front of this elf, a powerful man like him.

« Strange for orcs to come so close to our border" Elrond said after hugging Gandalf. "Something or someone has drawn them near."

"Ah, that may have been us" The wizard answered.

Thorin put his sword back into his sheath and came closer to the old elf to face him. His uncle have always impressed the young dwarf. Authority and royalty were the first two words that come to mind when someone saw him, but even the dwarf prince could not emulate the lord of this city.

« Welcome Thorin, son of Thrain. » Elrond said with a warm and friendly voice.

"I do not believe we have met" The dwarf answered, cautious.

"You have your grandfather bearing, I knew Thror, when he ruled under the mountain."

"Indeed, indeed, he made no mention of you"

Elrond look at skeptically Thorin for a short time before saying something in elvish.

"What did he says?!"Gloïn asked, his axe in his hands, ready to attack.

"He is offering you food, master Gloïn."


End file.
